1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a case for storing and displaying jewelry, and, more specifically, to a case that can retain large amounts of jewelry in an easily accessible and visible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of products have been disclosed with the intention of effectively storing or displaying jewelry. In one type of prior art product, a jewelry box was fabricated in a configuration resembling a miniature piece of furniture, such as a china closet, chest, dresser, etc. While this type of jewelry box was aesthetically pleasing, the small storage containers within it were insufficient to separately store an individual's large quantity of jewelry. The result was often a tangled conglomeration of chains and earrings. In addition, there was not included a way to visibly display the jewelry.
In another type of prior art product, jewelry display frames took the shape of many popular items, such as television characters, animals, mushrooms, trees, etc. According to this embodiment, the jewelry was attached to hooks on or inserted through holes in the figures. While the jewelry was visibly displayed, only small quantities of jewelry could be attached to the limited peripheral area of any figure. In addition, these figures were relatively unstable and did not protect the jewelry because the figures would easily tip over, often causing damage to many pieces of jewelry.
The need existed to provide an improved jewelry display box capable of combining the abilities to effectively store, display, protect, and provide easy access to a large amount of jewelry.